


Small Little Glimmadora Thingy

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I just did one of their kids Mira, but eh, fankid, short thing i wrote for the hell of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Title sucks idc I just wrote this for the hell of it. Just a little thing with Adora and Glimmer and one of their fan kids I have for them.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Small Little Glimmadora Thingy

**Author's Note:**

> meh I am kind of burned out on she ra still but in a chat we were talking a bit about fan kids so why not do a little something. So just enjoy it for what it's worth, especially if there are errors

"Okay, Mira, today is your day. What do you want to do?" Adora asks her youngest daughter. 

"Anything you want. Except, you know, setting something on fire or anything like that," Glimmer adds on, knowing her daughter full well. 

The eleven year old thinks. She sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and runs her chin. Her ice blue eyes full of thought and a possible hint of mischief. 

Every so often, the queens of Brightmoon will dedicate a day to spending with one of their children. Not that they never spend time with them, they spend plenty of time with their kids, but between ruling a kingdom and having three children, focus on one can be hard to come by. But today is Mira's day to have her mothers to herself and do (almost) anything she wants. 

After some thought, Mira finally comes up with something to do. "I wanna go on a hike through the Whispering Woods!" 

"My little adventurer," Adora says with a smile. She ruffles up Mira's jet black hair. "Go get ready then. We will meet you downstairs, 'kay?"

Mira beams and darts off. She is gone in a flash, leaving her mother behind to get themselves ready for the day out. It does not take long for them to get into some sort of hiking gear. The two put together a couple of bags to bring with them, filled with water, small snacks, and some first aid items in case Mira does something to cause injury. Once set and ready, the two head downstairs. To some surprise, Mira is already waiting by the doors. With it being a hot summer’s day, she has put on a pair of shorts, a tank top, and a comfortable pair of hiking boots. As per usual, she has her favorite red cloak on. Her long, dark hair is tied back in a ponytail.

When Mira sees her mothers, she picks up a bag next to her, throws it over her shoulder, and walks up to them. She is starting to catch up to Glimmer in height. 

“Ready?” Mira asks. She rocks on her feet, eager to leave. 

“Yes, yes. Let’s go. Just don’t go too far ahead of us,” Glimmer says. 

Mira nods and leads the way outside. She has picked out a clear, sunny day for the hike. There are not many clouds in the sky and the sun, something Mira and her siblings will never know not having, shine bright. The three enter the woods and explore. 

Without the war going on, the Whispering Woods are far less dangerous. There are still a few creatures that could cause problems and be a threat but the area they walk in now is not known to have anything of the sorts. The only thing you have to worry about is Mira getting a bit in over her head. 

As they walk around, the young girl hops over every tree root she can and climbs over on any rock she sees. Adora and Glimmer keep an eye on her, making sure she does not slip and fall. 

“Mom! Ma! Where was the place you met each other?” Mira asks after some time. 

“It is a bit deeper in the woods but we aren’t going there yet,” Adora says. “There are a couple things that might be some creatures there that we don’t want to meet and we aren’t fully prepared for it.”

“Aww, I want to see it! I want to know where you two and Uncle Bow fought each other for the sword. You brought Harper there already!”

“One day, Mira. And AJ is older. We will take you one day and Micah as well,” Glimmer tells her. 

Mira pouts slightly but quickly goes back to exploring around. She continues to check out everything. Every now and again, she flips over a small stump or rock to see if she can find any small creatures. Whether or not she finds one, she is careful to put everything back the way she found it. If she does find it, she smiles and happily tells her mothers about it. 

After some time of wandering around, the three decide to take a break. They find a cool, shady spot to rest and enjoy some of their snacks and water. Adora and Glimmer rest against each other, the former snuggled against her wife’s wing. Mira stays close by, looking around the woods. 

It doesn’t take long for Adora and Glimmer to end up nodding off slightly. It is not for long, just a couple of moments, but Glimmer finally is able to pull the strength to keep her eyes open. She blinks and looks around. 

“Mira?” she says when she can’t find her daughter. She gives Adora a nudge. Her wife snaps awake. 

“Huh? What?” Adora mumbles. She looks at Glimmer. “Hm?”

“Where is Mira?”

“Up here, Ma!”

Adora and Glimmer look up towards a nearby tree. A branch shakes, causing leaves to fall down, as presumingly Mira shuffles around. 

“What are you doing up there? How high up are you?” Adora asks. The only answer given is the shaking noise suddenly stopping. Adora then notices some red among the green, a fair distance up. “Mira! Get down!”

“I’m not that high up…”

“I’ll go get her,” Glimmer says. 

She stands up and begins to walk towards the tree. There is more shuffling and Glimmer can see the red from the cloak slowly making its way down. However, before she can reach the tree to look up for her daughter, there is a loud snap. Without thinking, Glimmer teleports to as high up as she can be in the tree without branches getting in her way. A second later, Mira lands in her arms. Slowly, Glimmer flies back down. 

“That was way too close, sweetie. The branches aren’t as strong the higher up you go. Please never do that again,” Glimmer says sternly. Once she lands, she lets her daughter get to her feet.

“I’m sorry, Ma. I just wanted to see if I could see all of the Whispering Woods from the top.” Mira reaches up and pulls a twig out of her hair. She mumbles something about if she had powers, it wouldn’t be as big of a worry. Before Glimmer can say anything else, Adora joins them. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Mom. Don’t worry about it.”

Adora brushes Mira off a little. “How about we go home now and we’ll cook up your favorite food. I know we all just had a snack but by the time we get home and finish cooking, I think that will be fine. What do you say to that, Mira?”

“Okay!”


End file.
